Starship Troopers TC
Starship Troopers TC 'Starship Troopers TC '''is a total conversion for Duke Nukem 3D (for version 1.3d of ''Duke Nukem 3D, as well as Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition). It was created by Bgame Productions. It features new levels, new weapons, new sprites for the player (MI trooper) and enemies, new graphics, new items, and new music. The mod was well-known for the high level of quality on Dukeworld. Development Starship Troopers TC ''started development in 1998. The mod had a second demo version released on May 25th, 1999 and contained one level, two new weapons, and two new enemies; the full version was released on June 20th, 2000 and contained 24 levels, nine new weapons, and six new enemies. The mod's first patch was made to include additional multiplayer support and fix glitches with the secret level in episode two; the patch was released on June 30th, 2000. Another patch was made to fix a bug when using the Microsoft Windows installation process for the mod; the patch was originally released on August 9th, 2004 and later updated on July 22nd, 2005. A version of ''Starship Troopers TC ''was made to be compatible with the EDuke32 source port; it was released on June 14th, 2009. A map pack containing 20 extra levels was released for the EDuke32 version of ''Starship Troopers TC on June 15th, 2009. Weapons * Quick Kick (uses a new sprite, Mighty Foot replacement) * Morita Smartrifle (uses a new sprite, Pistol replacement) * Morita Shotgun (uses a new sprite, Shotgun replacement) * Rotary Cannon (uses a new sprite, Chaingun Cannon replacement) * Nuclear Warhead Launcher (uses a new sprite, RPG replacement) * MX-90 Grenade (uses a new sprite, Pipe Bomb replacement) * Corroder Rifle (uses a new sprite, Shrinker replacement) * Retroradon Bomb (uses a new sprite, Laser Tripbomb replacement) * Liquifier Rifle (uses a new sprite, Freezethrower replacement, misspelled "Liquifer Rifle" in the mod) (The Devastator and Microwave Expander are not usable in Starship Troopers TC) Episodes & Difficulty Levels Starship Troopers TC ''has 24 levels (17 single player levels and seven multiplayer levels). Episode 1: Into It * Starship Sparta * Homing Beacon * Kaliatho System ECU Base * Lost Contact * Kaliatho System ECU Base * Gamma Inferno Episode 2: Unknown Hero * Mayday From Ceres * Trapped! * Kaliatho System ECU Base * Mercator Mission * Zeta II Reticuli (secret, accessible from Mayday From Ceres) * Redsand (MP) * Hotfeet (MP) * Stray Bullet (MP) * Cold Ice (MP) * L.W.C.S. (Lost Water Containment Station) (MP) * The Platform (MP) Episode 3: Nova II * Kaliatho System ECU Base * Terror At Dawn * Gamma System ECU Base * Hopper Canyon * Gamma System ECU Base * Hot Cargo * Ice Caps (MP) Episode 4: Empty (Episode 4 contains no new levels.) Difficulty Levels * Normal (Piece Of Cake replacement) * Hard (Let's Rock replacement) * Bgame (Come Get Some replacement) * Deathwish (Damn I'm Good replacement) Credits Bgame Productions founder: Boris Markovic Bgame Productions director: Boris Markovic Bgame Productions CEO: Berislav Markovic (a.k.a. Moloch) Bgame Productions editor: Berislav Markovic Bgame's head level creator: C3P0 Bgame's head SFX artist: M.O.R.D. Bgame's head GFX artist: Fussel TC project leader: Berislav Markovic TC project organizer: Berislav Markovic QA leader: Boris Markovic CON hackers: Berislav Markovic, Boris Markovic Level design consultant: C3P0 Level designers: Berislav Markovic, Copperhand, GirlOnline, Melancholy, RAM, Salacius Crumb (a.k.a. SC) Multiplayer level designers: Acid 8000, Rik Beerthuizen, Crono, Flakk CTF level designer: Flakk Briefing map: GirlOnline 3D models: Berislav Markovic Brain model: RAM Chariot model: RAM Tanker bug model: Red Warrior bug model: Red Texture designer: Berislav Markovic Textures: Fussel Sound editor: Berislav Markovic Soundtrack music samples: M.O.R.D. Voice talent: Deathtoll, Jopapa, Melancholy, Shoma Webmaster: Berislav Markovic Site design: Berislav Markovic Public relations: Berislav Markovic ''Starship Troopers TC project sponsor: Boris Markovic "Starship Troopers" ™ TC is a freeware, non-commercial fan project, not an official Starship Troopers game. This project was not sponsored by any parties that are in any way related or affiliated with the "Starship Troopers" logo or indicia. All original Bgame material © Bgame 1999 Duke Nukem 3D © 3D Realms Credits information sources: The "Credits" section of the Starship Troopers TC manual (HTML file) and the "Help" menu included in Starship Troopers TC.